Tron: The Materials world
by Shadewolfy
Summary: Tron never knew living in the real world would be so confusing, luckily he has Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Tron: The Materials world**

Author: **Shadewolfy**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **Romance**

Warning: **Boy/Boy Love but only wishful thinking.**

Disclaimer: **Sob, sob I don't own . . . . ohh look something shiny.**

Summary: **Tron never knew living in the real world would be so confusing, luckily he has Sam.**

Talk = "What are you doing?"

Thought = _But you said this was right, right?_

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 1**

**xXxXx**

Tron shifted his stance, grinning at the ISO watching him. She glared at him, but out of respect for Sam didn't punch him.

Sam locked the arcade door behind him before he turned. He grinned at the two programs before registered Quorra's face. He turned to Tron. "I think Quorra would like you more if you remove the helmet."

Tron raised his hands to his face, only now noticing the helmet for the first time. He pressed the button, and with a whoosh of air, the facemask was lifted. He hocked his fingered into the spaces between the finish and his head. He pulled it off and with a shake of his head took a big breath of fresh air.

Sam and Quorra both blinked at the blond haired young man standing before him.

Tron smiled before he noticed their looks they were giving him. "What?"

Sam shook his head before he seemed to notice the one bike and the three people.

"Aw man, how are we getting home? My bike can't take three people."

Tron shifted his gaze from Sam to his outfit. He pulled out his baton and started fiddling with it.

"It won't work. They were made for the digital world."

Tron blinked at her just before pulling his baton and with a crackle the bike materialized.

"I'm much closer to the human world than any other programs." Tron said, grinning at the shocked ISO and climbing onto the bike. She suddenly grinned and with a hop in her step, strode over and slid behind Tron on the bike. Tron blinked back at her before turning to Sam who was standing next to her. Sam grinned at him and Tron's heart fluttered. He frowned and placed his fist on his chest.

"So who are you?" Sam asked as he pulled his bike upright, climbed on and started the softly humming engine.

Tron leaned forward and stuck his hand out, which Sam shook. "My name's Tron."

Sam, who had let go and was getting ready to rev his engine, whipped his hear around so fast both Quorra and Tron flinched at the crack sound.

"What!"

Tron frowned, "What?"

Sam gaped for a few minutes before he shut his mouth with a clink.

Tron turned to the ISO behind him, hoping she had some idea of Sam's wayward emotions, but she was frowning at his clothes. Her eyes traced his light lines where his power pulsed closer to the surface. Tron curled two fingers under her chin, lifted her head and asked again "What?"

The ISO, Quorra, held sadness in her eyes as she said, "Your power lines changed color, why?"

Tron frowned and turned his back to her, not wanting to see the pity. "My program was rewritten."

By the gasp that the ISO gave, Tron knew she had come to the right conclusion.

**xXxXx**

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

Quorra flicked her eyes away from the back of Tron's head to look at him.

"It means that someone's very being was wiped from them and a new one was written over the blank slate."

Shock flickered in Sam's eyes before he turned to Tron, who was frowning at the buildings before him as if they had done him a great injustice.

Sam knew Tron didn't want their pity so he dropped it. "Come on." He said to the two programs before him. "We can come back again tomorrow to get the data. Right now I wanna sleep."

Tron and Quorra both nodded before Tron revved his bike and followed Sam who had just taken off.

**xXxXx**

Tron and Sam both slowed down when they neared Sam's home, a small house near a bridge and its river.

The garage door opened from a button press and Sam and Tron drove in, parking their bikes where they had stopped them. Another door opened across from the garage door and a small animal, a dog looks like, came running to Sam. Sam bent down and picked up the small animal, taking him back to the two programs standing behind him. He let Mar smell them both before setting the dog down again. Mar seemed to quite like Quorra as he stuck to her when the two programs moved further into the room.

Sam opened the fridge and pulled out a beer before he turned back to the two programs and asked them if they wanted to drink something. Quorra asked for water but Tron just shrugged, he had no idea. Programs could indulge in the extras but Tron, and by extension Rinzler, had never had any interest. Sam grinned and pulled out another beer. He cracked them both, gave one to Tron before he handed Quorra a bottle of water. Tron studied the can in his hand before he took a sip. Bitter flooded his mouth and tingled lightly as the liquid slid down his throat. He coughed before he took another sip. The liquid set heavily in his stomach and it felt as if bubbles were running in his stomach. Tron glanced up to see Sam smiling at him, a look in his eyes that almost asked _what do you think? _

Tron smiled at Sam and both of them plopped down on the black leather couch. Tron turned to Quorra, wanting her to take a sip before he stopped. She was leaning back on one of Sam's chairs, fast asleep, water bottle still held in her hand. Tron turned back to Sam only to smile softly. Sam was asleep as well, leaning back and head hanging back. Tron felt oddly warm as he studied Sam. Tron sighed but took Sam's beer from his relaxed hands, unable to resist touching Sam's hand in the process. Sam sighed and shifted further into the couch. Tron smiled and, taking the water from the lax Quorra's hand, placed all three in to fridge. He turned back and shifted Sam into a more comfortable position. For Quorra he found a leaver on the chair she was on and pulled the back down so she wouldn't be sleeping in an upright position. Tron took the last chair and angled it back until he was satisfied. After that he pulled off his gloves and his shoes. He glanced up again and, sighing, pulled Quorra and Sam's shoes off, letting them drop to the ground.

Tron then curled up one the chair and drifted off to sleep.

**xXxXx**

Light and heat was the first thing Tron felt the next morning. His eyes flickered open and he shifted on the chair. He pulled himself up and, glancing around, saw Sam and Quorra were exactly where he had left them. Tron stood from the chair, making sure to readjust the leavers on his chair. He stepped up to Sam and started shaking him lightly, whispering his name, not wanting to wake Quorra.

Sleep mucked green eyes blinked open and regarded the darker green staring down at him. Sam smiled up at Tron, who sat back on his haunches, smiling back at Sam. Sam pulled himself up and glanced around, taking in the sleep ruffled Tron, a still sleeping Quorra and the sun shining through his windows. He sighed but sat further up, almost recoiling when his warm feet made contact with the cold floor. He blinked almost absently down at his feet, for a few seconds not comprehending where his shoes went. He spotted his shoes next to Tron and Quorra's, or only Quorra's, considering Tron was pulling his own on. Sam pulled his own shoes back on and stood to wake Quorra up. He shook her lightly and when she blinked up at him, he pulled her up. She seemed to be half asleep, and as Sam and Tron readied their bikes, she sleepily pulling on her shoes. Sam quickly paged someone before they all left.

**xXxXx**

When the car pulled up next to the seated Tron and Quorra and a man stepped out, they both pointed inside, where Sam was waiting. The man blinked at them both in their weird outfits before he cautiously entered the Arcade. Tron leaned back against the light pole behind him as Quorra studied him. Tron didn't mind, much, considering he was studying her. He could see she really wanted to ask him about his power lines and that she would cave soon.

"What happened to you?"

_Bingo._

Tron blinked slowly, considering her question. "Can I tell you when we get back home? I don't want to have to tell the story twice."

Quorra looked almost like she wanted to ask why he was going to have to explain it twice when she remembered Sam. She nodded to Tron, who relaxed back into the light pole, closing his eyes in the process.

The door to the Arcade opened and a hand landed on Tron's shoulder. He had to resist shivering. Tron lifted his head, question in his eyes as he regarded Sam. Sam grinned back at him before he moved to his bike.

He sat on his bike and motioned for the two of them to get on. Tron moved to his own bike, still marveling in the changes in the bike. In fact now it looked more like Sam's. He sat down and started up his bike. Quorra moved to Sam's and climbed on.

Together the two bikes drove back home, the sunrise in the background.

**xXxXx**

Would you look at that, begging does work. This is to everyone who asked for the next part of this story.

**Peace.**

**Out.**

**xXxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Tron: The Materials world**

Author: **Shadewolfy**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **Romance**

Warning: **Boy/Boy Love but only wishful thinking.**

Disclaimer: **Sob, sob I don't own . . . . ohh look something shiny.**

Summary: **Tron never knew living in the real world would be so confusing, luckily he has Sam.**

Talk = "What are you doing?"

Thought = _But you said this was right, right?_

**xXxXx**

**Chapter **

**xXxXx**

"Okay, first things first, I need to get you two clothes. No way are we walking around wearing this." Sam said as he locked the door behind him. The two programs within his house watched him with wide eyes, both of them really confused.

Sam pulled out his phone and called a friend of his, asking her to brings any clothing she could spare. After he was done he pulled out shirts and pants for him and Tron, figuring them to be about the same size.

"Tron, come on. Quorra, a friend of mine will be here soon to lend you some of her clothing so just sit tight."

As Sam turned away he missed Quorra mouth to Tron, 'sit tight' with a confused look on her face and Tron just shrugging.

Sam entered his bedroom and handed Tron the green long sleeved shirt he was holding as well as the brown pants he had snagged. Tron regarded the items in his hand with the same befuddlement you would expect to see in an old man handling new technology.

"What do I do with it?" Tron asked the smiling Sam.

Sam snorted but moved forward and took the shirt and pants from Tron to put on the bed.

"Alright, how do you remove this thing?" Sam asked as he touched Tron's suit.

Tron frowned down at his outfit before he pressed a button at the back of his neck and with a soft crackling noise his suit seemed to unfold and melt away. Tron looked up at the soft choking sound coming from the user before him and when he looked up he noticed Sam's face had gone an interesting shade of red.

Sam picked up the pants and handed it to Tron, trying valiantly not to look down despite every temptation. Only when Tron was finally at least partly dressed did Sam relax.

Sam wondered why Tron had not been embarrassed when he remembered that the Grid was a very different place than this. And even then Tron was very different from a normal program, he had always been.

This would be harder than normal.

**xXxXx**

Quorra watched the door leading to Sam's bedroom, wondering what was going on in there, and if Sam had found Tron's power lines yet.

She glanced down to her own power lines shining through her suit, wondering what this friend of Sam's would say when she saw them.

"Hey Sam, you in there?" a voice called from outside. Quorra blinked at the door before she pulled it open. A beautiful woman stood outside wearing a backpack.

"Oh," the woman blinked, "Are you the one these cloths are for?"

Quorra glanced back at Sam's bedroom door before she nodded back at the woman.

A beautiful smile bloomed on the woman's dark chocolate face as she entered, "Good, let's have a look at you." She says. The woman faced Quorra and regarded her strange outfit, "Cool clothes. My name's Jessi by the way."

"Hello Jessi, my name's Quorra." She replied.

"Alright," Jessi placed her backpack on the couch and started digging in it. "Take that off. Do you have underwear?"

Quorra shook her head, her finger searching the back of her neck for her button. When she found it her outfit slid away with the same noise as when it unfolded. Jessi looked up at the sound and smiled in amusement at the puzzled looking girl. She passed her underwear that looked like it would fit the slender girl.

Quorra took the pieces of clothes and pulled them on, thankful she at least knew how to because of her books.

Jessi regarded the rest of her clothing, wondering what would fit for the girl before her. She pulled out a black skinny jean and passed it to Quorra, who pulled it on.

After that she regarded the rest of her clothes before pulling out a black t-shirt and a leather jacket. She handed both to the girl and watched as she pulled the t-shirt on. It was only them that she noticed the shimmering white lines crossing the girl's body.

"What are those?" Jessi asked.

Quorra glanced down at her light lines, wondering what to tell the human before her.

"They're tattoos." Sam said.

"What?" Jessi asked as she turned to face Sam and the man behind him. She hugged Sam and regarded Tron with a curios look. "Who's this?"

Sam glanced back at the program behind him. "This is Tron, a friend of mine."

Jessi waved at Tron, who smiled back at her.

**xXxXx**

"What now Sam?" Quorra asked.

Sam glanced back at the ISO before he turned back to his stove. "We're going to ENCOM. I'm going to take some initiative with what should be mine."

Tron glanced up at Sam, "What about the Grid?"

Sam nodded at Tron, "After we anchor ENCOM, I'm going back to see if I can't bring order back, maybe do what my father wanted."

Tron glanced down at his plate, "I'm coming with."

Sam regarded Tron before he nodded. When looked to Quorra she smiled, "I'll stay behind to open the portal. Besides, I like it here."

**xXxXx**

Tron and Quorra watched as Sam spoke to the security guard at ENCOM. He pulled out a card and handed it to the guard. The guard nodded but motioned to Tron and Quorra. Sam glanced back at them and winked before he turned back to the guard.

Tron blushed softly before he plucked at the long sleeved shirt he was wearing. It felt very uncomfortable wearing such loose clothing but he wore them because Sam wanted him to come with and they needed to look presentable. Their lines made it hard to do so.

Feeling eyes on the side of his head he turned and blinked at Quorra, who was smiling at him.

"What?" He asked.

Quorra's smile turned into a grin as she studied Tron, who shifted under her gaze.

"You're adorable," She said. Tron blinked in confusion down at her.

"Why?"

Quorra scrunched up her nose, "So oblivious. Both of you."

Tron watched her with a puzzled look on his face. His inevitable question was thwarted by Sam's motioning them over.

Tron and Quorra followed Sam to the lift pad with doors on the other side of the room. The three of them stepped in, or more like Sam stepped in, Tron stopped to check the security only to be pushed into the lift and into Sam by Quorra who was behind him.

Tron righted himself and glared back at the grinning Quorra, not realizing then he was standing in Sam's arms, or that Sam had yet to let go.

Quorra's grin turned smug.

**xXxXx**

Sorry for the wait, everybody. This is for a few of my fans: Dog Soup and marauder4eternity. This is for you guys.

**Peace.**

**Out.**

**xXxXx**


End file.
